Love Goes Blind, Love Gets Glasses
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: KakaIru  Kakashi finds himself in a predicament and Iruka is elected to help.  Iruka just wishes he had more normal days where Kakashi was concerned.  Now Kakashi has to find a way to keep his sexy image while Iruka has to find a way to keep his sanity!


**Love Goes Blind, Love Gets Glasses**

Disclaimer: Kakashi may own Iruka and Naruto may own just the cutest pair of blue eyes, but I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/n: I'm shocked at myself. I actually sat down and wrote a shounen-ai fic. I actually can't believe it. I never thought I would. Inspiration never seemed to strike me. But being home by one's self is a perfect opportunity for the plot bunnies to strike. So here it is. My first shounen-ai fic, my first KakaIru fic, and my first Naruto fic that I'm actually putting on I hope ya'll like it and that if it's horrible no one kills me. Here goes!

Chapter 1: Sorry Naruto, No Ramen on This Day

Iruka knew it was going to be one of those days when he awoke to find the side opposite his in the bed cold. Brushing brunette strands away from his face, he struggled out of the blankets tossed haphazardly over him. The floor was just as chilly under tanned feet as the spot where Iruka's lover usually lay.

Iruka granted his yawn an escape as he headed into the kitchen; a large mug of vanilla bean coffee needed to be shared with the chunnin. Before Iruka could grab a clean mug a neon sticky-note stuck to the cupboard's door drew his attention.

'Had a meeting with Tsunade-sama. Meet you for lunch at the Ichiraku. -Love, Kashi' was written on the note and at the very bottom Iruka spotted the jounin's attempt to draw a cute little heart.

Yep, Iruka just knew it was one of those days. A day where he woke up to a cold bed, no morning snuggle with Kakashi, and a day he had to face without a goodbye smooch. And it being such a day where the brunette found things to be just a bit drearier than normal, Iruka doubted Kakashi would even make it to their lunch date.

Smiling at the note but sighing all the same, the chunnin grabbed a mug and filled it with the freshly brewed coffee. Allowing the caffeine to clear his drowsy head, Iruka took a seat at the kitchen table to read the paper. He drank with soft sips while flipping through the headlines. The kitchen had a peaceful, but empty to Iruka, silence filling it.

When he decided not to linger in a jounin-less house the tanned academy teacher quickly dressed himself, snatched a hair band for his loose locks, and downed the rest of his coffee as he strolled out the front door of the apartment he shared with Kakashi. Iruka immediately made for the bridge after tying his hair back. Knowing the copy-nin as well as Iruka did, the young shin obi figured that Team 7's sensei had forgotten to mention his meeting with the Hokage and that the three genin were still at the bridge waiting for said sensei. Thus the task of informing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura that there would be no training today fell to Iruka.

The three young shin obi were surprised to see Iruka arriving at the bridge but not as surprised as they first were when this whole tradition of Iruka being the bearer of bad news started.

"Not again, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That baka!" Naruto yelled. "He's not coming today yet he made us wait for him anyway! Damn Kakashi-sensei!"

"Gomen Naruto," Iruka gave a weak smile. "He had a meeting with Hokage-sama this morning and won't be able to train with you guys. I really hate coming to tell you guys this. If you would like though I'll be going to Ichiraku for lunch and you're all free to join me. Kakashi-sensei was suppose to be meeting me later, but I don't think he'll be there either."

"Really Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto with bright blue eyes shinning. "You'll really treat us to ramen?"

"Sure Naruto. We can catch up and let me know how training is going."

With a huge smile the young blond glomped onto the dark-haired chunnin in glee. "Iruka-sensei did I ever tell you how much better you are than Kakashi-baka?"

Iruka laughed. "How about you Sakura? And Sasuke, would you like to join us?"

"Sure Iruka-sensei," Sakura answered politely. Sasuke gave a curt nod.

"Alright then. I'll see you three a little while later for lunch. I have to-" Iruka trailed off as his attention was drawn to the cloud of smoke that had appeared next to him.

Pale hands suddenly reached out of the smoke to grab the chunnin's vest. Iruka was drawn into Kakashi's chest and wrapped in firm arms.

"Ka-Kakashi? Wh-what are you doing?" asked a shocked Iruka.

"Ruka it's horrible! What am I going to do, love?" a distraught jounin blurted out.

"What's going on Kakashi? What's horrible? And why are you shaking?"

"Kakashi-sensei, are you crying?" Naruto asked, incredulous.

That's when the copy-nin noticed his three students standing around. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sakura sweat dropped, Naruto toppling to the ground next to her. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. The academy teacher turned in Kakashi's arms to face his former students.

The kyuubi container quickly gathered himself together and scrambled to his feet. "Gah! We're here to meet _you_ for training! But Iruka-sensei came to tell us you weren't coming! Baka!"

"Maa…I had a meeting with Tsunade-sama. Gomen. I must have forgot to mention it," Kakashi said.

"Liar! You-"

"No training today," Kakashi explained, cutting Naruto off. "Now if you'll excuse us, Iruka and I have things…to discuss."

And with a hasty wave, plus a startled gasp from Iruka, Kakashi teleported back to the apartment. The last thing he heard was a whine from Naruto about, "who was going to take him out for ramen now".

Back in their apartment, Kakashi set the chunnin down and allowed the smoke to clear. Iruka still clutched Kakashi's vest as he stood in the living room. He looked up at the masked jounin with a questioning gaze.

"Kakashi, what the hell is going on?" asked Iruka who finally let go to fold his arms.

The copy-nin recognized the glare he received. He knew he had to explain himself quickly as Iruka was already pissed off as it was. Kakashi vaguely wondered if was because he had whisked the brunette away from his students.

"Ruka," Kakashi started gently.

"Kakashi." Firm. "Explain." Very firm. To Kakashi, very sexy.

"But it's just so horrible,' whimpered the copy-nin.

"Try your best." Very, very firm. Very, very, very sexy.

"At my meeting with the Hokage this morning…Tsunade-sama made me take some test," Kakashi began his explanation.

"Continue," Iruka said.

"Then when they were over she said…she said I needed glasses! Wahhhh! Ruka! I can't wear glasses! I need my hitai-ate to cover my sharingan! Plus it'll ruin my sexy image! Ruka! What do I do?"

Then the distraught jounin jumped Iruka and knocked them both to the floor. Kakashi lay on top of the chunnin shaking, and hugging Iruka tightly. That's when Iruka realized it wasn't the type of day he had thought it was going to be. Iruka knew it was going to be one of those days when everything that happened was extremely out of the ordinary.

TBC…

A/n: This was originally going to be a oneshot but I just couldn't make this short enough to be a oneshot. Plus I'm being yelled at to go to bed. Anyway review please! Yay! I've got a KakaIru fic to work on!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain

Rain-on-my-soul


End file.
